Dental Christmas Wisdom
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Surgery before the holidays? Sounds like a huge struggle. ASHMAX! Read on, and leave any reviews! Thanks!


**Ello Ello Ello people! I hope everyone has been doing good! Updates and new stories have been pretty slow, since it's the summer season, and I always have my plans to write and post but I choose sleep all the time, and frankly I miss posting stories jajaja. Writer's block, pokemon ORAS, anime, sleep, food, etc. Not so busy but just things like that get in the way, and likely for all writers.**

 **So here we go! What story have I concocted at this point from my ships? THIS TIME IT IS ASHMAX! (Does anybody think I should write about different ships? I'm still mostly on the ships dealing with SENSUAL relationships [as in rare occasions of kissing, cuddling hugging I finally figured out what it was called LOL!] and mostly the gay ships I have posted, and/or will ship later on. As of lately I've been seeing some adorable ships in relations with Brendan and Lucas (Diamond), and I haven't ever tried writing about them so I may or may not attempt to write a oneshot, but if the reader says otherwise just leave it in a review!**

 **So as you read the story title it is set around Christmas, and the Hoenn region.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this little babble and leave reviews if any! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR MENTIONED CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"Alrighty everyone! Have a fun and safe winter vacation! Spend time with your family and that _special someone_ if you have one~" The teacher to the Rustboro Elementary school shouted.

Max was relieved, EXCITED that he now has the vacation to get what he wants and more! "Thanks, Ms. Cooper! You too!" he shouted, grinning half mockingly to his fourth grade teacher. "Hey Max what're you going to do on your vacation? It better be something good, or I'm coming to spice things up nerd!" His friend playfully called out to him.

"Well..." Max thought to himself. He didn't know how to answer it because every year it was something different for the holidays. It rarely had something to do with Norman taking the family out to vacation to the Unova or Kalos region for his kids to get more looks on never before seen pokemon into their eyes. Max walked down the hall, aided to his side Francis having Apricot hair, tender blue eyes and was more of the 'cool' type of person. He probably has this impression to become an ace trainer when he grew up.

Walking down the red and white checkered floors that were never dirty, and always sparkled to the glimmering sun, he made it all the way down to his locker. How happy he was the first day when he recieved the little space! Right outside the Entrance to the whole enchalada, made it better! The school itself wasn't rather big, but had immensely long hallways, you could practically bowl! Not only did Max have to go to school, it was more of his choice. He wanted to learn everything there was to becoming a trainer way before he makes mistakes on what to do and where to go when he receives pokemon at the age of ten! He was only nine and just one more year! Being in midway of Fourth grade, he could taste the thrill of choosing Mudkip, Torchic or Treecko!

Not to say he never didn't spend time with pokemon. Throughout the Fall and Winter seasons there were houndoor's that patrolled the hallways, making sure kids went to their respective homerooms, and not up to any trouble. If that did happen, Ariados' would have their legs twined in spider web.

Max was never that much the goody two shoes, everyone did something bad every now and then! Like making too much pokemon 'food' in the laboratory for the wurmples and caterpies that infested the place. At least until they turned to beautifly, Dustox and beedrill in Autumn and things got a little hectic. They never worried about the pokemon's tempers, since the rock type gym was across the school.

He put in his combo in the dial of his locker and opened it. It revealed some school books such as; the evolution of Burmy and why the male and females go through separate evolutions in physical form; the whereabouts of Spiritomb, the guide to pokemon medicine, and his notebooks of the four subjects he was made to study for.

"To answer your question, dork, this time my dad told me he has a surprise, so I won't know till I get it won't I?" he winked at Francis.

"Yeah Francis, let everyone have their surprises and enjoy them too!" a blonde girl with two long pig tails said, one too many holiday bags in her hand.

"Heh, you could say that again Candice!" Max said, looking down at the various goodie bags he recieved. Deciding to not have so much of a load on him and take him longer to get home, he shoved the 7 bags into his backpack, practically crumpling the special over the holiday christmas packet his classmates recieved.

Going through the automatic doors from the school entrance the brisk crackling cold air smacked his face, hastily putting on his jacket. The Hoenn region isn't known to get cold around 20 degrees, mostly for the heat in the summer months, but it tied with Unova almost for a good solid two weeks.

"I'll see you both after vacation!" Candice called out running in her blue shoes to her parents where they waited for her in their car. Max and Francis waved bye to their friend, and in the mere seconds Francis needed to head off to Verdanturf. Max giggled as they both left, and now he was on his own. How lucky he was that at least it wasn't snowing. Just the clearest of blue skies, and harsh cold. A deadly combo sometimes.

He watched some kids put on their ice skating shoes and started skating on the ice that led to Petalburg Woods. Cramming his yellow and green beanie hat on, he took out his pokenav from his pocket, hoping to recieve further info from his dad as to what his surprise was going to be. Nothing read the inbox. He shrugged his shoulders snugging his jacket a little tighter so no warmth would escape. He has two sweaters, but the extra overcoat was needed.

Max is nine years old, and he couldn't believe in about a year or two, he'd get to have his first pokemon! It left him in ribbons of happiness but wanted to save that to smother his first pokemon.

Taking his first steps on the wooden bridge he was greeted by the fishermen on the monument, fishing for magikarp in the small holes for their lines. Along with that, a special object, a fluffy object, had flown in his direction from the sky, smack dab to his face and on his back did he fall. The smarting pain on the butt really does numbers on the body.

"Hey! What was that for!" He was ready to argue with the hooligan that threw that. "Deli! Deli!" His face fell to the ice delivery pokemon, waving at the boy like it knew him for a long time. "Cool! A Delibird!"

The flying penguin type danced at Max's excitement about it out of nowhere. It dusted off some ice from the boys pants, and Max shrugged it off. He wanted a reason why he was hit with one in the first place, and apparently he got his curiosity was like a skitty out of the bag when he was handed a card. Regular Christmas card for the holidays and he knew one thing when something like this was around.

 **His parents are out.** He always thought this was going to happen one time or the other. But on the holidays? Not like he cared if they weren't there, he always spent holidays with family, but now... things felt different.

From the time he was seven, when he spent about 5 months with May, Brock, and Ash. Boy did that trainer change him in so many ways, not even May could imagine. He was a bookworm no doubt about that. He kept walking taking glances at the various Beautifly and Dustox that let their colorful scales fall, in the at the sky, making it towards the entrance of Petalburg Woods, Delibird chirping along with the great weather.

Ash taught him so much about patience, the value that comes along when catching and making friends with pokemon, the ups and downs of Pokemon that had to go for their instinctive reasons, how to create strategies and sync with pokemon to win, practically everything.

Sure it was only 5 months but did he enjoy it. From the start of April when the dead of winter finally let up on Hoenn to explore. Ash talking to him at the Petalburg gym the first day... He could feel something from then on in his life change. Rather than being the boring bookworm he was, this young trainer and his electric mouse taught him the value of friendship.

At least... That's how he thinks he feels. He gets into a group of kids, with a pokemon ranger having his trusty Mightyena leading the way, from attacks of other pokemon that declare battle from turf boundaries.

Reading the note that always said his folks were out on a business trip to Unova, he was reminded of one more event he needed to do. And believe the boy when he said he never wanted to go.

For some odd reason, a boy as young as he, his wisdom teeth have grown in and FULL! A child, at his age isn't supposed to get something as terrible like this! Although for that matter, since Max did keep his good dental hygiene he never really did think of the pain that came from the back of his mouth. He figured it was like gaining adult teeth just as soon, without the growth of baby teeth to fall out later.

So what the boy was dreading from the P.S. after his parents (and May because she wanted to do more concerts) sent love, it said _'Wisdom Teeth Extraction Right After School!'_ and a star was placed there.

"You'll spend Christmas with me, right Delibird?" The bird pokemon was entranced by the evergreen patterns in the trees, it tilted its head to the boy agreeing. Max didn't know if it could understand human language, but was ecstatic to hear it! At least now he won't be alone... at the dentist... and for Christmas. They watched a few shroomish scurry by, and zigzagoons getting the last bit of their gatherings for hibernation.

September was the last month of his adventure with Ash, and he _misses it_. Having to look up to someone he wouldn't argue so much for things, getting to play pokemon, talk about their futures with each other. When they had to leave, he want to hug the boy so he could take Max with him everywhere. Even if it was for a short time, he felt ripped inside that he'd have to say bye to Ash, and probably never see him again until he gets his own pokemon. Since that day, he had restrained himself from hugging him, and he just wishes he could see him again.

Welp if it wasn't one thing it was the other. Max would have to wait a lot longer to tell Ash about this, but he'd figured his focus on becoming a pokemon master to deal with such a thing.

He exited the hollow entrance of the forest, looking at the soaring pelippers in the sky. Birds sure are lucky to have feathers, it's freezing the higher they fly. Not wanting to face any wild pokemon and risk his new friend of receiving injuries, he trodded out to the shortcut of stairs to the little beach his folks would always play and make sand castles.

Tentacool were really benign when they wash up on the shore, people either captured them immediately or hauled them softly back to dancing in the waves once more. A companion would be made and less issues of stinging, thus lowering the use of hostility. The only pokemon that withstand icy water during the winter would be chinchou and lanturn but they stay way below the water.

Upon making it halfway of his little tread, he felt Delibird peck at the envelope in his hand. He looked down to see a snowflake shaped piece of paper fall out. 'Wonder what else my dad is 'giving' me.' he thought.

With tiny snowmen scouring the note, it read the flying penguin's name was bleista. Well, it must be a girl, and Max never thought about what gender the bird is. Either way, the note said it was 'her' so there you have it. Tucking the note back into the original envelope he saw the number **1** plastered on each of the snowmen's abdomen. He didn't think much of it. That was when he remembered about the dentist appointment.

Checking the pokenav, it read 3:50 pm. ' **HOLY MILTANK MY APPOINTMENT IS IN TEN MINUTES, I GOTTA HURRY!'** he mentally screamed. This caused a sense of panic, and bleista caught up onto that.

She cheered at the boy, wanting him to stay calm, and at least make a fast pace walk to the dentists office.

"Thanks... bleista." he laughed to himself. That name was gonna need getting used to. He picked her up, carefully holding her as Misty did with her togepi, he hurried along into Petalburg. Oh why did it have to be such a big city? The place had one too many buildings to be even considered a city in the first place, and his home was practically on the other side of all that.

Nonetheless he walked past open stores selling last minute cookies, pies, cakes, clothing etc. for those to buy for a cheap buck of the sort. He went around 6 meters straight ahead, past the pokemon center, an office building, a small pokemart and a nearby doctors office. He took his usual route of remembering the way home... Hold on.

 _The dentists office was literally a few blocks away from the gym._

He facepalmed, knowing how big of a dunce he was for forgetting where he had his half annual visits to the teeth foresaken place, only until now is he remembering it was nearby. Bleista was jumbling all around in the boys arms, trying it's best not slip and hurt itself. She felt a tiny squeeze from Max knowing he would never drop his new friend, even if it meant he was late for something.

Bleista was happily back in its place, as Max remembered his last directions of getting home. The exact opposite of the route he used to find his way to Petalburg Woods. Left, right, straight, straight, right, right, left, right, left, left and straight ahead just take a turn and there was his home. At least that's for afterwards.

He followed his thoughts, instincts to be exact, about going his way home, and he was right on the bat.

"Don't worry girl we're almost there." he pet the ice birds head, earning an elated chirp from the latter. He walked by his home.

"That's where we're gonna stay afterwards alright?" Bleista nodded, and they went further on their treck. Checking the pokenav, it was 3:56 pm. At least he wouldn't be exceptionally tardy. He's never like that at school either, and Max believed that punctuation was always best for everything. Opening the door, heart racing just from his jog, he welcomed the warmth a sighed his relief. He placed his friend down, removing his extra skin of clothing.

"Hi! Good afternoon." he breathlessly let out getting to the front of the reception desk. The receptionist greeted the boy as well, as she was tending to one of the clients for a later cleaning in the year to come.

The dentist office is probably one of the scariest places to be. Holidays weren't any better. The crippling anticipation of hearing your name called to go into the dreaded back, couldn't be worse. Although for most kids waiting with their parents never did them any good, it never did go away until they leave. Writing his full name down on the clipboard, the current time and left it at that.

He turned to take a seat next to his awaiting Delibird, the door leading to the back opened. That familiar voice he'd been agonizing to hear, his skin, that hat, and that pikachu.

"Thanks again! I'll be sure to brush more!-" He was semi attacked, arms merely brought down to his side.

"H-Hey what's the big idea!?" He began to shout as his pikachu was rearing up to send a thunderbolt. Struggling against the grip of his 'assailant' did Ash realize it was Max. Noticing the green hair, and yellow sweater covered in Elekid's, did he scrung his arms up and put the boy down. What a way to get a hello.

Bleista scurried along the carpeted floor racing to her new friends aid.

"It's great to see you too Max." What was the boy thinking. He just randomly shot out from his spot and attacked his friend... well attack being the less obvious, but just out of nowhere too, what decency was that? The other clients didn't mind their little reunion, or most just stared thinking nothing of the sort, just friends meeting up again.

Hearing his name called out he looked up, speechless as to what to say next. Hello? How have you been? Sorry I hugged you out of nowhere? He chuckled a little and petted Pikachu, knowing this would break the ice in their conversation.

"Y-Yeah! I missed you a lot Ash! Why are you in the dentist's office?" Max didn't understand that. Ash should be out in the Unova region, beating the gym leaders and going back to pallet town!

"Well about that." the two went to sit down, as their pokemon played a little game of tag, making sure not to damage anything. It turns out that Ash had defeated all eight gym leaders of Unova, and a congratulations was at hand! He was on the boat ride home, until a certain afternoon when he was eating the famous macarons his teeth let loose a really bad smart.

He was told he needed to get to a dentist ASAP, so the trip was cut short and he headed to Hoenn to get the best dental service around. He also figured he might as well have a few rematches with Flannery or so, and possibly catch up with friends. That one came to him rather him searching for them.

"Wow! I wish I could try some macarons! But I'm here today cause I have a special surgery." he exclaimed surprised and a tad bit on the bummed side.

"Surgery!? Did something happen to you?" Ash flinched back afraid of whatever Max had, he was going to catch.

"It's nothing, really! The dentists found out my Wisdom teeth have come in, and they want to take them out so that it'll save me the pain later." he sweatdropped. How gullible can you get after all these years? Ash sighed his relief, glad that teeth were never contagious. But he was surprised a boy as young as Max would get this kind of treatment. Not even a pokemon trainer yet, and now he has to go through this. But then came the question of how was he supposed to go home?

"Well my parents are out, and May is in Jhoto still trying to win her contests, so I'm kinda alone. I have Bleista to be with though!" pointing at the delibird playing with a toddlers toy. Ash wasn't sure if Max could go home after this and take care of himself. Anesthesia will most likely be used and he'd need assistance of trying not to fall.

Max smiled at Ash once more, staring off at the clock to await his little trial for his mouth. How he hated anticipation. The anxiety of getting your name called, and having the people scrape at your teeth, let alone remove them!? This shook the boy, little shocks going down his back.

Ash, could feel the rising terror inside his shorter friend, and put a hand on his shoulder. Coming into contact with the boy once more made Ash realize the loneliness of having someone to talk to about Pokemon was there. He somehow... missed being in touch with Max, getting to tell him all about his adventures to the Sinnoh region, the more pokemon he'd come to meet, the amazing trainers and places he ended up going afterwards.

It's as if Max was that child he'd probably never have.

"If you want I could... go in the back with you and take you home right after?" He could feel the rising heat come upon his face. Max felt his heart ease up, and a smile broke out onto his face. Maybe Ash could spend Christmas with him after all?

If it doesn't bother you Ash, would you and Pikachu like to spend Christmas with me?" What was he saying, things like this were so sudden he wasn't sure what Ash would say. Right when he was about to open his mouth, a nurse interrupted their small conversation. Out of all the times to finally be called, he wished it could've been later!

"Max Burgh? We need you now sweet heart." nurse Abigail stood at the door, waiting for the child to come along. He felt the uneasiness return, but at the same time the reassuring shoulder grab from his friend. That smile that told Max everything would go great. He stood up, walking to the nurse to get his surgery, and was stopped when he was asked if Ash was going with him.

"D'oh it's alright hon, all the children need someone by their side when it comes to major things like this."

she spoke with her southern accent and flipped her purple dyed hair. The two laughed, and off they went. They walked past about three or four rooms, before entering the bigger room out of them all. It smelled of rubbing alcohol and bubble gum they use to numb your teeth for a cleaning. he stepped onto the extra step and lied down on the seat.

Ash took a seat to his left, waiting for the doctor to come in. Unsure if this surgery was still necessary, Max felt his heart race, thinking maybe something might go wrong? Are they gonna leave something in there they aren't supposed to? Is he going to be unable to speak for the rest of his life? Knowing the boy's fears was getting at him once more, he took his hand.

Both realizing they were blushing a mad pink hue, Ash squeezed it.

"It's alright, you're going to be fine."

Honestly Ash might have to do this every time the boy became frightened of something, might as well stay for good. Dr. Bobbinshire came along and explained to them the procedure of the surgery. Max was told that before any 'assault' would be made on his gums,the anesthesia would put him right to sleep. However he'll feel extremely groggy when trying to leave. Ash wouldn't leave his side, and most likely be his aid to go home, made him all the happier. Though his question wasn't answered about Ash getting to spend the holidays with him, he'll find out the second they go home.

 ***Two Hours Later***

"Duahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ash we n-neeeeeed to play with Frosty before h-he *hic* leaves fo-for next yearrrrrrrrr"

Max ushered. Oh how scary it became when children would get after anesthesia. You never know what kind of crazyness could come along, even after around 2 hours of surgery for just those four little buggers. Ash continued to snigger as Max kept making comments about various things from ketchup, to Frosty and the worst ever tasting berry. He exclaimed that Oran's tasted a little too sour for him, and he much rather have anything else.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Carefully rounding the boy's hand so he doesn't fwomp down to the floor.

Scribbling the rest of his diagnosis and prescriptions for Max, he snapped his head up at the taller boy, as they were both heading into the lobby.

"The anesthesia should wear off a little after midnight tonight." He gave them to Abigail, whom happily took them to the pharmacy they had in the back. Thank goodness Ash didn't have to go medication hunting in the middle of the night. He'd never hear the end of Max's little rants.

"Other than that ma boy, he's going to feel pretty bad for the first few days. His parents told me they were out, but assured me someone would be making their way to keep Max company." He smiled down to the two.

Abby came back out with a box kit, Bee-vil for pain, a syringe with a squirtle design in a swirl, Breloom DE-Anti fungal medication, and a small squeaky toy. Max wasn't THAT small of a kid, but Ash would know he'd appreciate the nice gesture. "Hyooooooooooooooooorgh! I'm a dragonite and I will steal and horde all of the burn heals!" he snarled at Ash. Again Ash chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Make him take the Bee-vil two times a day until the pain subsides. The anti-fungal has a special ingredient from Breloom's that makes it special, so to prevent any fungus from growing in their. Put some shoal salt mixed water into that syringe to drain the blood that comes out. Be sure it's warm too! Take care."

He smiled down for what seemed like the last time, as he shook Ash's hand. Pikachu and Bleista crawled and waddled towards them, getting ready to leave. "Thanks Dr. Bobbinshire! Happy holidays Abigail!" The woman giggled and waved her hand at them.

Max attempted to take a fall due to being a sleepy mess, and Ash tried not to tumble with him. Bleista made herself act as a small cushion in case Max ended up falling anyways. Opening the glass door, looking as the stars were coming out, Ash hastily put on his outer coat, and scarf. He felt the tug on his lower person, seeing Max wobbly knowing he needed to help him put on his coat. Putting down the box-kit next to his feet, he softly grabbed the jacket, took one arm after the other and placed them in.

Zipping it up, he took Max's hand so he doesn't end up falling, and on the cold hard ground would be a double whammy.

"You got all that back there Pikachu?" His mouse nodded at his master's command, yet unsure of what to actually do with said items on the ground. Bleista agreed with pikachu, and stuffed the kit and med's into her bag.

Feeling the sting of the oncoming night's wrath of freezing temperature trying to stun his cheeks, so he picked the pace up a little. From a little shuffle did Max's feet went to skip-stumbling. Bleista found it enjoy-able, as though Max had learned a little march of Delibird language. Who knows.

After a couple of minutes dragging the droopy boy, did he start somehow coming to, silently mumbling something as he tried opening his eyes to fix themselves on the current lighting. From the reflection of the streetlights upon the glass door to his home, he dizzly tried reaching for his home key. He was stopped by his friend, getting a hold of him once more.

"We don't want you falling and making your condition worse, Maxy." Ash heard the jingling of the Petalburg Gym keys in the right pocket of Max's jacket. Might as well jam his hand into their and take hold of it. Not knowing if Max was about to have another one of his tiny fits from anesthesia, or collapse like around now he had one arm on the boy's shoulder. He was right on his second guess, slight swaying to his right. 'Ok, looks like I might have to carry him.' he thought shifting his hat to the side.

He figured cradling him would be the best way so that both his hands were free, and still have the right amount of balance as to not fall down. The key goes in, and the lock goes *ker-chunk* leading him into a semi dark hallway. Pikachu and Bleista scurried their way inside, disappearing into the deep darkness that lead deeper into the gym.

"Hold up you two!" Ash shouted, hearing his echoed voice tremble right down the corridor. Upon closing the door, the lights turned on, revealing the semi decorated room. On both sides of the door were giant candy canes, wrapped in sparkling red and white ribbons, the walls having holly plants right at the corners going in every direction a room was set in. Rather than wander around the first time he did, going straight ahead was the best thing to do, knowing Pikavhu and Bleista went the same way. Feeling Max move around, squirming his arms around Ash's neck, he wanted to set him down to sleep. Only Arceus knows the pain he's going to be feeling in the morning.

He re-adjusts Max's position to make him a tad more comfortable. He walked straight, looking left and right to see who's room was which. One to the left contained the parent bedroom, the two on the right were most likely May and Max's rooms, but he was dead wrong when looking into them. They were merely little fitness rooms for people and pokemon. Seeing a faint glow in the smaller distance, he heard little shrieks, most likely his runaway friends.

Jogging towards the wide doors, opening them came a wild sense of awe. If winter wonderland didn't exactly exist, he'd say he was standing right in front of it. Ash saw everywhere he could some form of amazement. A little dancing santa near the fireplace, a large choo choo train that went about circling the room, the faint Christmas songs coming from a nearby radio set, and the gently color shown tree, with lights that flickered every now and then.

There were various couches, and sofa's one could rest upon and start many conversations with. Pikachu was in the front of the conductor's part of the train, waving at Ash, Bleista relaxing in one of said couches, and upon stopping in front of Ash's body, the mouse went flying towards one of the couches, a lever on the side and out came a pullout bed.

"Alright, I guess I don't have to take Max to his room." he said outloud. He froze, kicking himself in his mind. Not that he was lazy to carry the boy further to his room, most likely farther to the right, but he preferred having a bed right there was better than nothing.

Bleista set the medication and box on the huge wooden cornered glass table, making sure it was within sight.

Ash felt his stomach grumble. Hoy, he needed food or else he wouldn't be as upbeat as he usually is. But then again, Max wouldn't be comfortable in his current clothes. Placing the boy down letting him rustle to find a pillow from the couch, he got settled and awaited for sleep to catch him once more.

"I'll be right back you two! Watch him for me!"

Ash shout-whispered to Pikachu and the ice bird. They nodded, and cued him to head for Max's room to get him pajamas. Sliding the door open he moved the light switch and saw the same amount of decor from the hallway. A small laptop on a table in one corner, across from it his bed with a huge comforter having bells being lined diagonally on the red object. Blanket, check. Two pillows for two people, check. Not wanting to feel like a creeper, he opened the top drawer of the clothing desk, picking out a short and shirt, and thankfully some socks were in view.

Out he came, hushing his thanks to the other two, put the blanket and pillows to the side of the couch and lifted the droopy boy once more. Quickly taking off the jacket, then peeled off the sweater, this boy could be a fire type from the heat buildup! Having a white shirt underneath all of that, he slipped onto him a long sleeved blue shirt smeared in snowflakes.

Turning his head he dropped the boys school shorts, and slipped on the christmas tree shorts. Ash might've thought the boy was out cold, but he heard little mumbles again, knowing the anesthesia was slowly wearing off. He lightly pushed the boy back down, placing the regular pillow behind him, and sending the blanket flying in the air, as its elegance fell upon the sleeping boy.

"Sleep tight, buddy." He says checking the big clock on the fireplace. Around Seven forty five. That would give him enough time to make something to eat, feed his pokemon and hit the hay! He asked the two, with hands saying come here and off they went in search of the kitchen. Never took them long to find it, being as tad huge and directly left from the entrance.

The pokemon fed, and he created some sandwiches (about 5) and a milkshake, composed of the best kind of meat around. Time went flying by, and it was already 8:30 pm. Ash didn't know what time he fell asleep, but he dropped the glass straight down to the floor.

 ***8 Hours Later***

Ash felt his pants being yanked, and so was he when leaving his esteemed dreamland of being the best pokemon master, to Bleista worriedly pointing in the direction Max was sleeping.

He saw the boys distress, tears already staining his face red, and moaning not being able to talk.

"Oh no Max!" Ash knew how much of a dope he was for not even checking on his friend, only until... four am. He hastily rushed to the box and took out the pain killers.

"Pikachu! Fetch me a bottle of water!" Hearing some resistance from Max, he was pointing to one of the walls. The one covered in trumpets moved out to the front a little and out came the door revealing the huge amount of drinks, milkshakes and smoothies known to man. Pikachu grabbed one from the bottom most part of the fridge, and scurried towards his trainer.

"Max can you take pills?" he whispered to the boy, knowing it is agony to have your mouth hurt so badly. Max nodded, taking off his glasses. Ash wiped his face, with his hand, kissing his friends cheek so softly, in case it could heal any of the pain. Max blushed a little, even smiled.

Open the bottle, he took out two pills and Max obliged knowing he couldn't stand this any longer. He gulped twice drinking water, and spat out a little.

Seeing a tad bit of red, Ash peeked inside his mouth, and could see his stitches bleeding. Bleista was the most resourceful as she took out salt and a kettle to boil water. After a few minutes, the water was warmed up, and Ash mixed it with salt in a popcorn bowl. Filling the syringe he asked Max to open, and reluctantly did he.

Rinsing out his gums four times, for each spot,they looked better and Max could feel the tangy sensation. Maybe later he'll give him the anti-fungal.

Ash stretched his arms out, not sure of what to do now. He felt his black shirt tug once more. Max pointed his finger into his mouth.

 _HOLY COW! ASH FORGOT TO FEED MAX!_

He calls himself his friend. The shorter boy saw his discomfort and merely patted his back, and wanted to be picked up. Yep, Max would most likely be Ash's 'son' if he was ever old enough.

Picking him up, Max snuggled Ash's neck, as if his way to say thank you. Ash didn't remember that surgeries in the mouth required food be liquified, and Max knew what he wanted. The smoothies were a huge hint. Cradling the boy once more, they walked to the nearby fridge and grabbed a Pecha-Nanab berry smoothie.

He took a nearby straw, unwrapped it and removing the top off the drink, he gave it to Max, who happily started sipping and drinking.

"Max, I know I didn't answer your question before we went in but... I'd be happy to spend the holidays with you." He averted his eyes to the big window in the room.

Max felt content hearing this, knowing his wish somehow came true... but how? Both now looking out the window, the gentle snowfall was invited by the purple covered clouds, complemented by the bouncing lights from the front of the gym. They both saw two notes. Ash reached grabbing them both.

'Max, sorry we had to go again. But we were hoping your new pokemon could at least cheer you up.'

and the other one had a P.S. on it:

'P.S. I hope you love both of your gifts this year. Merry christmas! - Love Mom and Dad.' Max didn't know how to feel. Either his parents spied on his room to see what he wanted or they knew out of instinct. By both, he definitely knew what they meant. Which meant he could snuggle with his second gift for as long as he wanted to.


End file.
